sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Enemicarium
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wire the spider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jet Set Ronnoc (talk) 21:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, in my personal opinion, it seems okay, especially because NiGHTS is rather close to Sonic. "Everybody on the ground!" - Jet Set Ronnoc Hynoid I'm inviting you, l. Negahynoimon to my personal part... Er em fanfiction, into the dark night, do you accept? 1 hour ago by Enemicarium No. 1 hour ago by NegaHynoimon Na-ah... In fact I'm not so good in invitations... Excuse my for the disturbance... But i thought... Well your comment... (Enemicarium disappears for shame) 52 minutes ago by Enemicarium "At least, it seems like it..." 2 days ago by NegaHynoimon - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I meant that I was still deciding on whether to join or not. However, now it's seemed to have coaght my interest again. How exactly does it work? Do you play the roles of certain characters or does your character play as only him/herself? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 18:04, November 13, 2014 (UTC) O-kay, now you have my attention! Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Definately a Monster yet sided with the light. A werewolf like creature that stalks the streets and night, waiting for unlucky "rats" to make a wrong move. Strengths #Transforms on moonlit nights #Enhanced strength and stamina #Able to call upon other heroes with it's mighty howl Weaknesses #Silver bullets #Blessed objects burn it's skin #Sunlight represses werewolf form #Cannot transform in the prescence of Blood Orchids Oh, and it's 10:04 PM. Four minutes over my bedtime on weekdays. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 20:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) hello there Well errr i didn't qutie understand your response of your message. but i'm glad you like my characters. i'm trying to make them the best i can. And as for your story, i'll gladly take a look at it. And maybe give you a hand if you like. - sonicknucklesfan92 Heheheh... I kinda like. Sounds so high and mighty. ^^ Also: "My name is Cameo and Dracula is going down!" Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 09:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I got your message Enimicaaa... Enimacarr...Enemicarium? YES! I would like to think about joining your roleplay, though there might be slight problems as I am in the middle of writing Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox fanfiction, I believe you've heard of it. If you can send me a message giving me more information on plot, times, or just convince me to join, I might be able to take part eventually, thanks! Titanium562 (talk) 20:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) From SweeTea Hello, I am SweeTea. I have recieved the invite to the roleplay on my talk page. I am really sorry for the late reply. I have no idea if the roleplay has started ^^;..... I've been trying to stay away from roleplays on this site, but I'll think about it… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Powers + Shiz Hey, about his powers, here they are: *fire *dark magic and das it < w < Holy canoli... that's amazing! Thank you some much! ^^ Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 11:54, November 17, 2014 (UTC) about your rp well which sonic character you want me to use? i have tobias and marisa. But also if this is a rp of the anime van helising, i'm sorry but i don't know nothing nor do i care for it okay. sonicknucklesfan92 I got your message Enamaciru...Enu... I'm gonna stop trying! Anyways, one sliiiiiiiiiiiggggghht problem I think might come up. What time era is this roleplay based in, because pretty much all of my characters are mechanical in some way, will this be a problem or is there a way this can be solved. I did have one idea though: The protagonists (I can't remember all their names!) stumble across an abandoned laboratory underneath London. This is where they meet T-023 Titanium, a robot that can shapeshift. After some blah, blah, blahbedy blah, Titanium joins them. When the GREAT VAMPIRE LORD sends, I dunno, a random squadron of gargoyles or whateva to attack the protagonists and, with the help of Titanium, are eradicated! The GREAT VAMPIRE LORD notices that Titanium could hinder his GREAT VAMPIRE plans and sends one of his partners to revisit the abandoned laboratory and he finds T-024 Mercury , another sort-of shapeshifting robot, T-025 Magnesium , a robot that can distort the environment with his MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC, and T-026 Chromium , who is technically a robot ninja assassin! The GREAT VAMPIRE LORD uses them to his advantage to take down not only Titanium but all the protagonists! This is just a small idea I had and sorry if there are plot errors as I haven't had a full look at the roleplay so far. If this can ruin the whole plot or this could hinder the time era, I might not be able to join, please reply! Titanium562 (talk) 17:18, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh! My mistake I noticed you give people the parts, or is that for those who can't use any other character? This would be useful as robots don't reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally go that well with vampires, and I did have a huge amount of interest in your devil assassin Shi...something. Anyways, please reply anyway, Titanium562 (talk) 17:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for what you said about my idea by the way. But I want your full opinion on this one, what character(s) should I be? An awesome idea I also had is with Shi...I dunno the assassin who made the pact with the devil, that part would be awesome for T-026 Chromium as he is technically already an assassin type of character. The specific "pact" with the devil could be being upgraded into an indestructible ninja robot/golem/whateva you wanna call it. Whaddya think?Titanium562 (talk) 17:43, November 17, 2014 (UTC) That is beyond perfectly fine, though do please maybe give me a bit more info on Shinigami so I can get the personality and powers right and when necessary, let me know when it's time for me to do a part if either I can now get started on the character or I haven't turned up in a while as I might be a bit forgetful. Thanks for letting me be a part of this VAMPIRE AWESOMENESS by the way! Titanium562 (talk) 18:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Enemicarium, you've convinced me! Sign me up! Titanium562 (talk) 19:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! So what do I do on the roleplay's page to enlist into GREAT VAMPIRE war? Titanium562 (talk) 18:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I'M TALKATIVE?! Usually I'm very quiet in real life, which I don't have as I died 10 years ago in a car crash, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Let's just thank the internet! And with your question, that depends. Is the actual character gonna be like Sonic and the Black Knight when a Sonic character is given a new identity, or is Shinigami a completely individual character? Titanium562 (talk) 19:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) First: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad? Second: Well in that case, Shinigami, let's say he's a robot powered by his soul as the only character I have which fits his assassin criteria is T-026 Chromium. Check out his page and see if he's reasonable. Titanium562 (talk) 20:32, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Though as I haven't had the best time to read through the whole story, could you give me a briefing on what's happening at that moment, please? Titanium562 (talk) 14:58, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Just give me the signal and I'll jump in!Titanium562 (talk) 17:45, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I had a great idea! With the addition of Saren, maybe we can have the party split up! Shinigami sends half the team to hell and continues to fight them there, while Saren fights the rest back at the castle! Whaddya think? Titanium562 (talk) 19:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Netherrealm maybe? Also, will any of the characters be killed during 'this '''fight?Titanium562 (talk) 19:45, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I support that Idea whole heartedly, but who plays Camilla? (moody vampire lady with a bond with felines) I checked a lynx was a type of feline I had a funny idea for a running gag with Saren and Camilla. The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 08:04, November 28, 2014 (UTC) beryllium hi! i'm actually planning on Deep Beryllium to be a story project, not an rp. however, after I've plotted it I might see if I can put together an rp based on it :D if that's something you'd be interested in KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 07:44, November 28, 2014 (UTC) From Titanium 562 I am sorry! I just would've never expected my characters to look so awesome! I must repay you in some way! Would you like me to draw any of your characters for you? Also, you can draw Titanium if you want, though I should be able to do something with the lil' blitta. I can do that! I can try to do it before christmas, maybe... Titanium562 (talk) 16:22, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree with Titanium. The characters you drew are awesome man! The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 17:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay! I'll draw Sheridan for ya! Though you must pass the ever dreary quest of waiting! Titanium562 (talk) 16:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Question: I'm planning on having all the characters dragged into the Netherrealm and Shinigami has to Ghorzax. When would be a good time for this? Titanium562 (talk) 12:46, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I had an idea! When the company tries to find one of the swords, it isn't there! It turns out that Ghorzax stole it. Then Ghorzax sends the company to the Netherrealm and they try to take it back while fighting him. Titanium562 (talk) 09:17, December 22, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, only the eyes are based off of Golden Freddy, it's actually more based off of Tails Doll in a way. I did have a slight idea of him using nightmares to his advantage, considering Tails Doll was the one who brought Phosphorus back to life, but I'm still thinking. I may not do the reactive thing though, as Phosphorus is just a code name, just like the rest of the T-Series. Thanks by the way! You did. Here's a link for you... Enemicarium's Art Request page Titanium562 (talk) 14:59, February 15, 2015 (UTC) HOLY PISS! I knew Paradox was intended to be a scary character, but I never expected him to scare the crap out of me that much! THANKS! Titanium562 (talk) 15:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) So sorry about the long wait for a reply. It's okay! I'm alive! All I'm doing is taking a break from the wiki. Did you see the blog I posted? No, I didn't get cancer. Sorry, I just have had some ''problems at home and I needed to take a few weeks off the wiki so I could calm down. Do you have a link to this sequel? Titanium562 (talk) 16:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Well I don't think that the cave story / sonic crossover would be a good idea. As fascinating as the Cave Story's plot is, I don't know whever many others would understand. In my opininion, if you're up for a new challenge, do the completely new rolelpay but if you want to stay in your comfort zone and do what you do best, do the wizards one. I hope I helped in some way! Titanium562 (talk) 07:19, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey! First I just want to apologise again if I caused any trouble with the roleplay. I didn't mean any harm and I just wanted to add a sort of small side story to co-exist with the main plot without interrupting it. Now, the idea I actually had for it. Robotnik had been torturing Phosphorus ever since he was created and all Phosphorus wanted was a body where he wouldn't feel pain or suffering. That's when Robotnik had the idea to give him his wish, but for a request. Phosphorus would obtain the body of one of the company and the other would be forced into Phosphorus' body, where they wouldn't be able to stop him. Phosphorus would stay alongside the group and eventually murder them. Once he does so, he will be free from Robotnik's Torture. What I had, was Phosphorus' Spirit was inside Shinigami and Shinigami's Spirit was forced into Phosphorus' torn apart body. If you want, I can change it so you can go with it better, but I did originally intend for this to not interrupt the main plot in much way. Titanium562 (talk) 18:24, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Of course! Take all the time you need! Just let me know when you decided so I don't make an ass out of myself again. -w- Hi! Sorry if I've been extremely forgetful or anything, but who was that person that you were describing (crush of Sheridan?). Is it Chio? Titanium562 (talk) 16:27, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Well at least I don't have amnesia. Thanks! :) So sorry about the incredibly long reply! I don't know if you got the memo, but my laptop is on the fritz due to *shudder* Internet Explorer...so yeah. I may not be as active as I hoped but I will try to do what I can. Titanium562 (talk) 17:23, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Woof woof! Hey Enigma. It's me Hynoid. ^^ Hey, listen, why don't we have an rp? Just you and me, focusing on Chelsea and her relationship with Dorian. They just seem so cute together and seem to fit perfectly with each other. I wouldn't mind if you want to enclude a few close moments. If you do, we could always do it on my own wikia. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 22:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, fine with me. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 10:46, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Yes Enigma, I'm fine. Our laptop's charger only gave out and we had to have it replaced. Honestly, I have no idea. I haven't really been paying much attention seeing the there's nothing for me to do. You'll have to figure this out on your own pall. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh don't worry about it. You don't have to if you don't want to. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:27, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Saren told me. Which is probably why an idea decided to crawl out of the depths of my mind. How about, Chelsea discovers her true powers in this section. I'm still debating with Saren about this, but thus far, we have this: "She has the ability to resist Evil Dark abilities but not at night, as that's when Darkness is at it's strongest. This resistance also makes her physically stronger and much faster." Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe they're off doing whatever while Chelsea, Saren and Shinigami meet up and find a way home to help everyone." Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 23:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Pink Everything is pink for the month because of our new Holdiay Themes for the wiki. If you have any questions feel free to message. ("This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 16:12, February 2, 2015 (UTC)) Hynoid What you think's gonna happen if Saren kills Chelsea? Or anyone else for that matter? Besides Dorian losing his head. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 16:34, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay, okay, fine. Geez. It's just, she's practically the Omega of the group the weakest and most vulnarable. I'm just getting tired of constantly seeing her being either unable to fight back, or getting her tail handed to her while trying to. It's like she's not even there. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 16:43, February 2, 2015 (UTC) *"Say, you think it's a good idea for Saren to merge with Chelsea for the final battle in ItDN? *Saren the Dark Lynx Sure. I'll go with the merger. It'll be a ghost werewolf. :3" Just a little idea I shared with Saren. Sound good? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 18:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) So, what's your idea for Into the Dark Night 2? Maybe let it play off in the 21st century? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I can't edit comments, I don't know why. Anyway, Saren and I've come up with yet another idea: "When they (Chelsea and Saren) returned to two entities again, some of their essences still linger within each others bodies. That can only mean that they can merge no matter how far the two are physically apart. That, in turn, means that you'll have two psycho-wolves to deal with. Right?" Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 17:24, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll break this to ya. Saren and I've come up with this idea for Into the Dark Night 2. Let's say that Dorian has been unfaithful to Chelsea over the course of the centuries. When they once again meet, she suspects this from the get-go and unceremonaly confronts him about it. Whether he denies or admits it, she's going to be mad at him. Saren feels this and begins to become addicted to her emotions of hatred, hurt, distrust, discomfort. In the end, it's mainly to solidify Chelsea X Saren pairing. What'ya think? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 22:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) P.S This is Chels: What diffirent motives? Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 07:45, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Thought I might show you this --> Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 18:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ciao Enigma. Listen, I'm going to be removing my characters from this wikia. Except Into the Dark Night. I've just grown too attached to the story and I can't wait for the sequel to come out. Just leave a message on my talk page whenever Into the Dark Night 2 is about to get underway. Arrivederci il mio amico. --Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 16:50, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ^^; Right. You can take all the time in the world my friend. I'll be more likely busy with other stuff to really pay attention to the time. Oh and uh, sorry for the "trying to speak Italian when I can't speak Italian at all". Call it a way to impress you. Which ultimately backfired. --Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 19:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) You are Italian, ve? ~dot27 (Dot27 (talk) 05:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC)) Dorian, Sheridan, Morrigan, Chio, Dracula, Alucard, Saren, fragment of Orochi, Susan-o... Meh, I tried. xD When's the next chapter gonna start? Vae Victis! (talk) 20:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Maybe have Xavek (the alien war droid) meet the forces of darkness and Exspira (Alternate dimensional counterpart to Saren.) meet the forces of light. About the role play he will be on vaca Hue --Pingas is love Dubstep is better than Pingas (talk) 13:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry we offended you. The characters Filos and Polevos are based off of anime characters and are not meant to offend cultures at all. Truly the last names were just place holders till I could find anything better. Filos translates to friendly or friends and this is so because of the way I saw Italian citizens talking to each other and treating one another like family in an educational video we watched in class. His brother, Skoria, name translates to rust which is referring to the color of his fur which is a slightly darker red than his brother's fur. Again the pages were not meant to offend anyone and I have since stepped down from production to avoid any more problems. ~Dot27 (Dot27 (talk) 22:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC)) Yeeeah... I was excited for this at first but now... Let's just make this that it's the first and last time they see Chelsea in the rp. Vae Victis! (talk) 14:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) No-no-no... It's not that at all. It's that pin-headed DubstepxSonic who can't rp to save his life, messing up a perfectly good story, and Saren stealing Chelsea's chance in the spotlight! I'm getting overemotional about this... ;><; Vae Victis! (talk) 19:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Would you like to discuss idea for Into the Dark Night 2? I just need something to blow off some steam cause it hasn't been the best the last few days. Vae Victis! (talk) 18:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) That sounds awesome man! :D I love it when my character gets their chance in the spotlight with no one interrupting it like what happened in this first try. It gives readers some time to learn more about said character, instead of suddenly seeing a new character steal the spotlight and for the other to fade into non-existance. That's also where talking to npc's and combat comes in. Readers get to see one fight and conversation at a time and get to learn even more of that specific character. Like, say, all the monsters return to the world and have their own agendas. They may converge to taking down Maligno, but everyone has a diffirent way in doing so. Or trying to, at least. You had a great start last time, but the spotlight was on Chelsea and Morrigan, until it was stolen by Expira and Dub's character (who can't rp to save his goddamn life... -_-*) Please tell what I've said above makes any type of sense whatsoever. Vae Victis! (talk) 19:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Badda-bing, badda-boom. Problem solved, right? Vae Victis! (talk) 20:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I just had a brain storm. Let's say that Chels is still in her clothes from Into the Dark Night 1. So, Tupal's clothing manager (?) sees her while on his/her lunch break. Being a fashion obsessosed diva him/herself, he/she immediately fusses over her look and drags her to Tupal's tent and gives her her 21st century appearance. What ya think? I also had another idea, but: is she supposed to end up with Dorian or Saren? Vae Victis! (talk) 16:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yep, well, it's your rp. I think it's a good idea for her transition into this era. Please... with chocolate sprinkles on top. <:3 Vae Victis! (talk) 17:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) You've never eaten ice cream with chocolate sprinkles on top. Or chocolate scauce, or a flake even? xD Vae Victis! (talk) 17:10, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Eh? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Yep, that one of Bunnie is mine. I was just bored so I thought why not… :p This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I... don't really know dude. All I know is that I sent that picture in two months or so ago, so I'm guessing they have to catch up since they have a lot. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that picture is on the paper. One of my friends showed me, I think the screenshot was just from the online version of the comic. Yeah I've seen them accept hand-drawn pictures. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:42, April 22, 2015 (UTC) They have a list of places to send it athere . It's under Sonic Fan Mail & Art. Good luck br0 :D They look great, all of them. You're sending these into Archie? I think it would be good to put some backstory in for them. I'd suggest sending them all in and writing short little snippets about backstory. Other than that… wow! They're awesome! :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:17, May 2, 2015 (UTC) A favor Hey dude, could you help me with coming up with italian names for techniques that Moros would use? I figured I'd ask you because you speak italian and google translate is a piece of shit. Clarity of thought before rashness of action ~ Shockwave 12:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) So, if Chelsea were to try and defeat Dorian herself, who'd she have to go to for the most information on what he could want? I'd imagine Robotnick cause I can't help but visualise him cowering at her feet (or... paws) but, meh. I'd prefer it a bit. Plus, how do you like her new powers as a Phylium Principus? ////////< Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 20:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Where do you come up with all this? Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 21:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Why would I become bored of you. All I've managed to write on it thus far is about a paragraph, and that's it. I've been on a Gormiti hype since who knows when. One thing leads to another and now said character's getting a remake. I've been alright though. Alright, with what do you need help? (Maligno's my all-time favourite btw, even trumps Dorian by a mile) Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:52, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Must I decide? I don't know, personality, the way he acts. Or it's just my love for bad/badass guys kicking in. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 19:00, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Wow, he sounds great. Chelsea should meet him. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 20:06, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Wow. I still want to see him again in some sort of rp. I'm becoming giddy just thinking about it. Maybe with the improved Chelsea and another character I'm thinking about. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 16:35, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Like, hell yeah. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 19:40, October 23, 2015 (UTC) So, basically, all of ItDN's cast reworked into newer, original characters. Sweet. But PLEASE don't mention their bedroom snenanigans to me. I swear I'm gonna gag. So, where would you like to start with Maligno? Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 08:58, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Erm... *never good with these things* ...well, I can give you a few sites that will have a bunch of useful ideas that you can read through when you're bored out of your mind. Mr. Google can be your best friend in these types of cases. http://referenceforwriters.tumblr.com/post/44873451637/how-to-make-a-scary-villain http://www.horror.fictionfactor.com/articles/horrorcharacter.html http://www.creative-writing-solutions.com/creative-writing-topic-badguy.html And by the way, I have such an obsession with wolves because they are such beuatiful animals. They're big, strong, fast, loyal, fluffy and all-around inspirational. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:23, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Then go for it man. Now: Rp! I am DYING to see both Maligno AND Chelsea in action again. Like maybe we can 'redo' ItDK or act out this comic of yours, or SOMETHING! Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Then maybe we can redo ItDK, make it better, more exciting, more original... I don't know, think of something. I'm not gonna stop bugging you untill you do. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, how about we have a retry at ItDK. Like, Maligno's awakening and initial stumbling around while trying to find his wa-... ding! Brainstorm! What if, he awakens from his long slumber. At first he's dazed and confused, stumbling around when he comes across the remains of a fight. Then he hears it: screaming, roaring and a certain woman's comments on how slow someone is. He comes across the scene of the fighting and said woman handling herself fairly well against a horde of monsters. I imagine he'd just go into a blind rage at seeing a mere human taking on who looks like his minor allies and attacks her, even though he's been weakened from his long slumber. Only, he finds that these ccreatures are no allies and that he's too weak to fight them off. Dud-dudduda! One get's cleaved in half and Chelsea shows off the fact that she's no "mere human" (she might well be refering to a comment he may well make about her being nothing but a mere mortal in comparison to THE... what can I say besides antichrist? I want to soak my brain in acid for a month just thinking about the word). Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 18:37, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Tall, thin as a rail, shaggy black hair, green eyes, peachy skin... I don't know, I just hear the voices. I don't imagine the person behind it. Shall we do it as a page rp? Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 12:32, October 26, 2015 (UTC) You're gonna make me keel over laughing, I swear. Anyway, why not here? On this wiki. I don't see why not. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 13:42, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Then where else can we do it. I could always ask the admins to let us or something. Besides, ItDN wasn't exactly Sonic-ish and no one complained about it. Also, half this wiki is probably too ignorant or too clueless to figure out that it doesn't have anything to do with Sonic. You did not hear that from me... Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:37, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright then. You can start the page and we'll continue from there. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 20:33, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ...How drastic? Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) How will it change? Plus, make the page already! I am DYING to get started. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:57, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Just start the damn page. We'll work from there. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 19:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Erm... Hey. ...Sorry that I lost my temper in such a way last night. Excitement can turn to irritation in less than a second. Would you mind starting over? So we can compare ideas and let this roleplay be perfect. Also... I'll look for somewhere else to rp. It looks like we already have our first problem because of me rushing. Again, I'm really REALLY sorry. You have the right to not speak to me for the rest of the year if you wish. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 16:17, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Only the first episode and trailers. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Plecks you go check on the rp. But, yeah, I liked it. Especially the songs. Meh, school in South Africa isn't much diffirent from schools in any other country. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:28, October 28, 2015 (UTC) There aren't any lions running around in the streets if that's what you mean. If they win the Curry Cup, then maybe. All the wild animals are up in the Kruger National Park in Limpopo. The wildest things you can find down here are moles and white-tailed skunks. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:38, October 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't know what High School's are like in Italy, so I won't be able to say. However, you pretty much sit there and by the time the teacher's done explaining, you're so bored that you don't even want to work. I'm in a private centre however, so I can work at my usual whirlwind pace without anyone complaining about it. South African isn't a language. It's an accent. No Frenchies down here. And no, the Khoi-San people who originally lived here didn't have cathedrals. They sat around campfires and did special rituals to appease their Gods. Also, the only thing we really have of them is the cave paintings scattered all over the country. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 15:36, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Btw (<-- you must know what this means by now) what's your idea for this new ItDN? I mean, Chelsea just seems so boring and useless without her companions at her side. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 15:38, October 30, 2015 (UTC) That's great to hear buddy. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm not your average "girl". Besides, a lot of my characters use swords all the time. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:37, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Uuuh... okay... I'm allergic to both gluten and dairy anyway, so it's nothing but carrots, lettuce, chicken, lamb, cucumber, soda and fruit juice for me. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:43, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Great.... *sarcasm* Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) You just hit the nail on the head my friend. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 18:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, looking at the rp so far, does Chelsea seem a bit OP? Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 16:21, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Made for a good laugh, if that's what you meant by "offended". But no, hearing that Chelsea has more to grow just means that she has so much more potential that's just waiting to be unlocked. Okay, second question: Ever heard of Huntik? Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 10:19, November 17, 2015 (UTC) You can watch it on youtube nowadays you know. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 13:46, November 17, 2015 (UTC) We need to work things out before we can restart. Remember, this is supposed to be a sequel to the Spirits book series. If anything, we still have a few kinks to work out before we can do anything else. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 16:02, November 28, 2015 (UTC) So, it's technically a merge of what we had thus far, and what's supposed to happen after the 'Spirits' series. Basically, Severo and Chelsea are now living in the old mansion the 'Dark Phylosiphy' used to occupy (just like Severo planned it out, the charmer.) Unbenownst to them, Wendigo and... other spirit whose name I can neither pronounce nor spell, is still apart of them and weren't destroyed (where Mother is... only you know at this point.) They're aprouched by Second and the Order he is apart of due to their infamous reputations as the 'Alpha Spirits' (come up with better names and titles as you wish). Initially Chelsea refuses, claiming that her days as a legend amongst the spirits were over and that she just wanted to be left in peace. Untill, what's-his-name of Hellsing attacks and Chelsea and Severo rediscover Wendigo and the other spirit. They join Second at Chelsea's request (whose now more overjoyed and battle ready than ever), and the rest of the plot... up to you. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 17:59, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Sweet! And 'just love interest'. It's like asking whether I want the usual headache or a migraine (migraine is fifty times worse, you probably know). We can use the same page, just wiped clean of the earlier story. I'll just let you know when I'm feeling a bit out of it, so I'll ask you on how to continue. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 19:45, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I had a migraine once. ...Lord have mercy that I don't get another. But, it involves a fucked amount of pain and losing what you had for lunch. The latter I feel when anyone mentions anything besides the occasional smooch or hug. Yuck... I know it's a natural but still... Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 20:14, November 28, 2015 (UTC) You aren't helping. When will we start? Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 20:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but the temperature doesn't take such a dramatic dip. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 21:07, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, I've never been to Italy before, so I wouldn't know. But from what I've seen on Tv: You're known for winemakers, cheesemakers, olives and baked goods. The people I've seen are very funny, and sometimes loud, but they get the work done. The scenery's incredible though. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 21:21, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Hoe's-it-what-nou? Niemand gaan hierdie een verstaan nie, maar jy weet ek is nie Italiaans nie. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 10:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Afrikaans. What, you thought we only spoke English down here? But, after consulting Google Translate for a rough idea of what you're saying, yes. Get your tail in gear so we can start. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 15:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) So... how's my French? (considering that I'm looking up each individual word in a dictionary) Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 11:37, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh Eniggy. <:3 Don't worry, I'll be back on the 17th, when I'm finally off thIS BLASTED PHONE. I'll explain everything then. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 19:52, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, it's me. Homour me with the Lieu's sword bit. I.e. let Chelsea keep it with her. I have an idea, but it's gonna be a surprise. Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 06:38, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Actually Enigma, I was going to ask why you don't come on to chat? Daughter of a Wolf (talk) 19:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Enigma. You're gonna kill me for this one, I just know it. Listen, I haven't been feeling too good these past few days so... I know this will not be alright with you but... I want to cancel the remade Into the Dark Night. I know, I know. Have the police come crashing through my window if that is going to be your way of revenge. But... honestly, I've just been missing an old friend and all the fun times we used to have in our own little rp universe. I just need a little time to get over this. A week or so, I guess. If you want, we could do our own world of our characters interacting. I mean, you have so many interesting characters... I can't see how it will not be fun. Peace out and you can always find me on chat if you want to discuss this one-on-one. If not... then idk. Hynoid out. (talk) 11:11, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Jesus Christ... Enigma, calm down! I'm not dead, nor am I dying. Quit expecting the worst and quit getting heart attacks. That's what it's sounding like. I've just been busy, VERY busy. Besides, I think I'm ready for an rp, just tell me when you can meet me on chat. K? Hynoid out. (talk) 17:05, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I'm doing just fine~ thanks for asking mate. (Dot27 (talk) 05:19, March 14, 2016 (UTC)) Sorry if I missed you I left chat on and went to take a shower and shave, so it might have signed me out lol. ^^; CoDCast_Gaming on Youtube! (talk) 18:53, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ... ... *clears throat* Erm, hi. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 18:11, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey. :) The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 19:45, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Just someone to talk to... The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 18:24, December 13, 2016 (UTC) I sincerely hope not... What's the plot of Exousia? The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 17:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Of course. Because that isn't painfully obvious. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 18:01, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I lost you at 'God', what bible are you reading? The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 18:57, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Wanna come to chat? We can chat a lot better there. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 19:32, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ...Hey, Enigma. What do you know about demons? The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 19:45, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Peachy. Not a very talkative person to be honest. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 18:36, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh no... The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 21:04, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm a fan. I'll admit, I'm a fan. I've a few favourites like Etemon, Myotismon, Beelzemon and a few more. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 07:37, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas Enigma. And yes, that "creepy elvis-monkey thing". ...I'm not judging your love of Angemon, so don't you dare. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 17:35, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Tsk... I think so. It's not unlikely. I don't really know to be honest. I stopped watching the news a long while ago and I live in a medium sized town on the other side of the country. ...And I'm probably desensitized to things like that by now. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 10:57, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Nah. I'm not exactly going to the win Nobel prize for most social person on the planet you know. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 16:18, December 31, 2016 (UTC) I have no clue to be honest. I just skim through the internet untill I find something I like. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 07:48, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Do yourself a favor and stay up there. It's Summer down here and Summer = a fucking furnace! Nothing really happens where I live anyway. And if anything DOES happen, I'm usually the last to hear about it. Well, besides the storm in a neighboring town. Few trees and were blown over and stuff, I didn't really hear the details. And what I DID hear was wholly overexagerated. http://searchsa.co.za/weather/alerts/sand-storm.php The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 08:38, January 12, 2017 (UTC) It's relatively peaceful where I live. That doesn't count for the rest of country. And no, I haven't seen a blizzard because we don't get snow down here. Dust storms are common though, cause of how dry the area is. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 09:38, January 13, 2017 (UTC) What? The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 17:46, January 14, 2017 (UTC) If I have any idea. Well, I think it's because... I don't know. I honestly don't know, I'm not a phycoanalyst. I mean... have you SEEN some these guys. They're HOT, man. And... teenage hormones... the fuck should I know!? The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 16:04, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Because "Guinea pig" is my middle name by now. Alright, go for it. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 16:19, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Call me simple minded but I like all of them. The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 17:52, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Alright, fine. If I had to choose, I'd take... Smarag. I kinda like those types of characters with that duel personality type thing. It makes them unpredictable in when they might do what, so you kind of have to be on your toes to react at a moment's notice. Also, I take an interest in demons because of how varied and unique their designs can be. Like, nobody REALLY knows what they look like so and artist can pretty much go nuts. I'm also a sucker for guts and gore so, bonus points for me. (Analyse me based on what I just said, and I'll put you six feet under. ...Understood?) The Shape Shifter. Come find me... (talk) 08:55, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Ah... right. Nightmare was here... (talk) 17:44, January 20, 2017 (UTC) K, fine. A 120KG german demon. Simple as that. Anything else you'd like to test on me? Nightmare was here... (talk) 19:37, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Now that's old news. Nightmare was here... (talk) 18:15, January 21, 2017 (UTC) No no no! By all means, I encourage you to continue. Nightmare was here... (talk) 23:17, January 21, 2017 (UTC) There's something about the short blonde hair that's putting me off. It can't be the human upper-body because I like the depictions of Pan and his upper-body is human. I don't know to be honest... something's putting me off but God only knows what. Nightmare was here... (talk) 17:56, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Or just the blonde hair clashing with black fur. But I think it's the hair. It's the first thing my eye's drawn to and the first thing that bothers the everliving hell out of me. Nightmare was here... (talk) 19:01, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Well, "walking contradiction" doesn't mean he has to have clashing colors. Is this a collaboration or something? Nightmare was here... (talk) 19:27, January 23, 2017 (UTC) And that business would be? Nightmare was here... (talk) 20:14, January 23, 2017 (UTC) The fuck kind of a question is that!? Look up "attractive girl" on Google or something. I'm sure you'll find an answer to your question there. Nightmare was here... (talk) 20:38, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, there's no such thing as an "attractive girl". Every girl is attractive in her own unique way. The mere phrase makes me want to barf to be honest. Nightmare was here... (talk) 21:03, January 23, 2017 (UTC) I mean, I'm being honest in saying that I want to bharf everytime "an attractive girl" is uttered. Nightmare was here... (talk) 21:35, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Now that, looks better! ...But I still can't see that face with legs the color you chose. Why not make them look like raptor legs? Then make them the same color as the leopard spots on his body. Or, you change the fur color from black to the same color as those leopard spots. Nightmare was here... (talk) 17:55, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Cat-like. Cat-like nose. And he looks MUCH better. Macbeth better watch it cause she may have competition...I kid, I kid. Also, she has a point. Handsome is so, last season. xD Nightmare was here... (talk) 17:52, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Touchy as an axolotl... xD I am SO stealing that phrase. But, yes, she's fine. Anything that goes against the norm is fine by me. Nightmare was here... (talk) 18:35, January 26, 2017 (UTC) God help me... just hit me with it! Nightmare was here... (talk) 20:24, January 26, 2017 (UTC) No Enigma. Just get on with it, I can't wait for it. Nightmare was here... (talk) 20:38, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Well, one thing I can tell you is that that "Dark Lord" bit is bothering me to high heaven. I mean, Maligno already has that title. I just feel like it takes away from the entire concept if there's two Dark Lords. Individual stories or de not. He can still wish to destroy free will and so forth WITHOUT being a Dark Lord, amIright? Nightmare was here... (talk) 12:30, January 27, 2017 (UTC) So, it's something of a self-imposed title. Okay, fair enough. Nightmare was here... (talk) 15:06, January 27, 2017 (UTC) ... *insta wolf-whistle* Well, hell-o handsome! For fuck's same man! That face is FAR too fucking innocent to be a Dark Lord. Or as disspised as you say he is!! And Ophelia! Goodness gracious man! I've never seen a button as cute as her! Nightmare was here... (talk) 18:47, January 27, 2017 (UTC) If you say so. Nightmare was here... (talk) 19:03, January 27, 2017 (UTC) It's the hairstyle. Nightmare was here... (talk) 20:49, January 27, 2017 (UTC) They look great Enigma. And he looks bad-fucking-ass! Nightmare was here... (talk) 19:32, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Of course! Nightmare was here... (talk) 20:11, January 30, 2017 (UTC) 1. Rohan still looks nice. You'll never be able to tell that "Dark Lord" Rohan and "Normal" Rohan is the same person so it could make for an interesting plot twist. 2. Don't use that phrase on my Talk Page... ever. again.3. Taking a shower is not girly. It's practising good hygiene. 4. No. I haven't heard of a corps that gains their powers from creativity or justice. There are nine corps in total however. Will (Green Lanterns), Hope (Blue Lanterns), Rage (Red Lanterns), Love (Star Sapphires), Compassion (Indigo Tribe), Greed (Orange Lantern, a.k.a Agent Orange, a.k.a Larfleeze), Fear (Sinestro Corps), Life (White Lanterns) and Death (Black Lanterns). My favourite is the Red lantern corps. I'm a total geek, I know. 5. Graev looks amazing! He reminds me a lot of Father Anderson from Helsing Ultimate and I ADORE him. I just don't know if someone were to wink at me like that in real life whether I'd be flattered or slap those nice glasses from his face. 6. You can send what he looks like now. I'll probably still like him anyway. Nightmare was here... (talk) 12:04, January 31, 2017 (UTC) It's not that creepy... I think... he's still handsome though. And I freaking LOVE that tail. Nightmare was here... (talk) 18:06, January 31, 2017 (UTC) They can go fuck themselves, first off. Second off: Hell-o handsome! Nightmare was here... (talk) 21:06, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Maligno...? Idk, you're the one with the characters, not me. Nightmare was here... (talk) 18:14, February 1, 2017 (UTC) He looks nice from afar but up close... a bit TOO many wrinkles for my tastes. Look, I know he's old but my grandpa is something in his 80's and even HE doesn't have that many wrinkles. Nightmare was here... (talk) 08:13, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Yes please! Nightmare was here... (talk) 08:56, February 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm getting the feeling that Macbeth and I would be REALLY good friends. Also, the second-to-last page had me screaming, "Macbeth, don't you dare--!!!" at my computer screen and the last page had me with my hands in my hair mumbling, "She did it...". Aaand let's not forget, "SMARAG NO!!!" (forgive my inner fangirl, she belongs in an asylum). Now, 1. For Smarag I'd say Michael Rosenbaum and Amy Birnbaum for Macbeth. 2. No. Just don't use that phrase ever again. 3. You're still asking, yet you know the answer. Nightmare was here... (talk) 18:26, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Enigma. Do you have anything to do? Nightmare was here... (talk) 19:23, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Life has been awesome. You? Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 18:06, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Can't you give me a hint as to what might happen? Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 18:41, February 4, 2017 (UTC) I can uh... see that... Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 07:56, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Yes, yes you are. Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 16:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ...Give me a week or so. Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 17:11, February 7, 2017 (UTC) From Classicspace101 Wait, you sent me a message, what were you talking about? Let's just act as if it never happened and move on with our lives, k? And put a pg13 on that comic if you ever get it published... Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 11:51, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Eh... nevermind. ... *sigh* I don't know if I should Enigma. So far, I'm getting that distinct feeling that you're changing your stuff based on MY preferances. I mean, I told you that I didn't particularly like Smarag's original goat-leg design and you changed it. While I know for a fact that there are going to be tons of other poeple who actually liked the original one. From what I've seen, you can't just change something to suit ONE person's needs. You need to look at the audience you want to read your comic and what they like. Personally, I'm not much for 'over the top', but I know a lot of people will be. Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 13:43, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Even though what I like and what other people like are like north and south. Still, it's good to draw what YOU want to draw every once in a while. Makes it feel less like a job and more like something you want to do because you're passionate about it. And, eh... welcome to the RIP Sanity Club. Meetings ons Mondays and Saturdays. xD Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 14:27, February 19, 2017 (UTC) I already forgave you after you sent the comic. It has been stuck in my head for the past week, but I'll get over it eventually. Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 15:07, February 19, 2017 (UTC) I gotta thank you. Holy shit, Mastema is actually a really good name for him, I just might use it! Thanks <3 Ztarhaven (talk) 22:43, February 28, 2017 (UTC) What about me? Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 20:29, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Alright fine. Show it to me. Hynoid in da' house! *Hoooooooowl* (talk) 18:37, March 25, 2017 (UTC) *sigh* Hi Ene. No, it's not your fault. It's my inability to deal with a bubbly and eccentric personality type for longer than 5 min. Honestly, I still regard you as a friend but let's just keep a bit of distance. Thank you kindly. Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 09:37, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine. Zimbabwe's affairs don't affect South Africa. They just make great media headlines. Their president was userped by the country's military. He's under house arrest at the moment. Nightmare was here. Come find me, if you dare... (talk) 19:26, November 16, 2017 (UTC)